The present invention relates to a portable motorized miter accessory and, more particularly, to an accessory for a portable motorized miter saw that allows for easy set up and take down and repeated cuts of the same lengths.
Portable motorized miter saws on stands are not able to reproduce cuts of the same lengths over and over because the relationship of the saw blade and the material being cut will not be the same each time the saw is set up. A motorized saw in a shop setting, with in feed and out feed tables on either side of the saw, can reproduce the same cuts by using a combination of stops to keep the relationship of the saw blade and the material constant relative to each other. However, with conventional portable motorized miter saws, no such relationship can be maintained.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus to allow a portable motorized miter saw to handle repeated cuts of the same lengths, even with the saw is taken down and re-set back up.